Little Piece of the Universe
by Katniss Jean Pines
Summary: A new girl comes to town, staying with her cousin. Her name is Liza. She gets lost and ends up on the street with Mabel. Mabel takes her home, but Dipper seems to be fixed on his book. Seems to be. Really, he is focusing on something. Something he wants for his own. His own little piece of the universe.
1. What I saw

I was walking across the street, you know, the one with all the dangerous litter, when I saw it. The thing kind of looked like a bowl with legs at first. Then, it looked like someone I knew. It kind of looked like Pacifica. I knew that couldn't be. Pacifica never walked; she was always in that dark, limousine looking car. It finally rounded the corner. Then I saw her.

"Hi!" She said, with her bright hair gleaming, "I'm new in town, my cousin lives here, but didn't offer to show me around. Can you do it?"

"Hi! I like your hair; it's like all silvery-blue, it's the color of my braces!" I said, I point to my mouth, showing her my braces, and then I stuck my hand out to shake, "I'm Mabel! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Liza, my hair is naturally that color. It always grows out, never stops growing." She says, shaking my hand, "I like your sweater!" With that, I look down at my sweater, the one I'm wearing today has a giant smiley face on it. Liza looks like the stereotypical popular girl, but I will whip her into shape, weird girl style.

"Do you want to come back to my house?" I say, 'I'll give you a makeover!" I say, taunting her.

She squeals, and we walk back to Grunkle Stan's house, the mystery shack!

We walk up to the shack's steps, where Dipper is sitting. He looks up from his book, and asks, "So who's your new friend, Mabel?"

"This is Liza, that's her natural hair color!" I point. Dipper looks at her blankly for a while. He is expressionless, and only I know what that means. I won't tell anyone yet, only if he admits it to me.

Dipper shrugs and goes back to that nerd book. I take Liza upstairs to my room.

"Whoa!" She gasps looking around, "Your room is in the attic!"

"Yeah, I know," I reach down to touch the floor. I rise up and show her my hands, "Look at all my splinters!" I smile, and Liza does too.

Then I reach under my bed and grab the makeover kit I keep there. I open the pink box to show her the contents. A curling iron, nail polish in a variety of colors, blush, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and headbands, "Now, if you hold still, this won't hurt."

I lift up the curler to Liza's waist length hair. I wrap it around until it is curled enough. She obeys my orders and stays still for the half hour it takes for me to get her hair to look like mine. As I curl, I tell her about Dipper and me. Our adventures, our home in California, and then I promise to show her Waddles after her makeover.

When it does finish, I take the curler out, and hand her a mirror and she gasps, "My"hair! It looks amazing!" I smile.

"You like?" I ask, as I hold up the rest of the makeup. Then, I get to work. I paint her nails the same emerald-sapphire color as her eyes; I put the blush on her cheeks in the same fashion as mine, dull pink in two perfect circles, one on each cheek. Then, I do some eye shadow. I make it almost the same color as her nails. I think she looks beautiful. I take a white headband from the box and put it onto her head.

I get a white skirt and an orange sweater for her, and tell them to put them on, instead of the purple dress she is wearing now.

Liza changes and I step out of the room. I whistle the song 'Don't Start Unbelieving' until I am let in. I feel like her perfectness is blinding, it makes me scream out with joy when I open the door.

"OHMIGOSH! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" I say. Because she does. The hair, the eyes, the clothes, EVERYTHING. "Let's go to show Dipper!"

Liza smiles wide. She straightens her headband and smoothes her hair and then tells me she's ready. The stairs creak under out weight. They sway a little, and I remind her to grab the rail as she goes.

Dipper is still sitting on those steps when we come down. I put a finger to my lips and creep up behind Dipper. Then I yell, "HI DIPPER! HOW DO YOU LIKE LIZA'S NEW LOOK?!"

He jumps three feet and closes his book. Liza steps out from behind me and I grin proudly. Like a mother whose child just won a world competition in something smart, like math.

"She looks Ho-"He blushes, "I mean Pret-, um... She looks nice." I laugh hysterically, as Dipper's face grows red, then white, then pink, until it restores itself to that tan color of a person who's been outside all summer.

Liza blushes a bit.. I can understand. I felt a bit like that when Norman complimented me.. I felt very pretty when Norman did that, and I almost had a fit when he turned out to be a bunch of Gnomes. My life is so crazy. I mean, have you ever flown on top of a giant dollar sign? Didn't think so.

Yeah, well I took Liza to different parts of the forest. I showed her the crystals, and we had lots of fun growing and shrinking ourselves, until Liza announced she had to go, because it was dark and she had to walk home.

"BYE!" I yelled. That went well, I think. She looks good, I never look better, but then again, I guess I'm just irresistible. I go inside to look for Dipper.

I walk inside the house.

Not there

I call his name.

He doesn't answer

He plays a mean game of hide and seek; he always hides in the absolute place that I look!

I look by the television. Grunkle Stan is watching Ducktective, I love that show, so I sit and watch for a while.

"Well, this seems like a perfectly good accident."

"Quack Quack? Quack Quack Quack?"

"GASP!"

"DUCKTECTIVE WILL RETURN AFTER THESE MESSAGES"

I gasp. "That duck is so smart! How'd he figure that out?"

Grunkle Stan laughs and slaps his knee

"Mabel, your brother is smarter that that duck."

I remember the reason I was in the shack. I continued my search for Dipper.

I looked in closets, under tables, and even in the outhouse. It was disgusting.

Then I decided where to look.

Where Dipper always hides.

There is no other option.

"TO THE BED!" I scream

Then, I run up the stairs and into my bedroom.

To interrogate Dipper.

To get the information.

About… Well, I won't tell you,

Read the next chapter!


	2. Meet the Family Liza's POV

Meet the Family.

I get home and greet my cousin. She doesn't look like she cares that I'm so late.

"What happened to YOU?" she asks.

"Well, I got lost on the street –man, it had dangerous litter- and I bumped into a girl named Mabel-"

"Hold that thought, you met Mabel Pines?" She said, sounding as if I grew another head

"Yeah, she's amazing!"

"No, she's not! She's like, the weirdest girl in town."

"Nu-uh, she gave me this awesome makeover."This makes her look up from the television for the first time, taking in my nails, and my hair, and my eye shadow, and my blush.

"OMG! That is HIDEOUS! I mean the fact that now you look like Mabel, because that eye shadow really compliments your eyes!"

I roll my complimented eyes, "Pacifica, don't be ridiculous. I know I look amazing! It's just so… me!"

"What the heck!" She turns her focus away from me, back to that beauty show she was watching

"Well, you know, I think her brother actually likes me!"

Her dog, Rodger, comes up and sniffs me. The adorable tongue licks my hand and I smile.

He is so adorable.

You know, I kind of like staying here. I mean, I live with the stereotypical popular girl who's spoiled and pretty, and my cousin, but it's a nice place!

I go to the guest room, which is more like the guest house, I have my own bathroom, and my own lounge room/den and a king sized canopy bed. I love this place.

I think about Dipper. He seems pretty nice.

I think about Mabel, when she took me in. I think about Pacifica, how she's Mabel's rival. Maybe I shouldn't tell that we're cousins

I don't want to be found out, it will probably be better if I just say it. I am in a real pickle. I don't like decisions. I really don't. I can never decide, between mint, or candy floss ice cream.

Well, you can fool everyone some of the time, you can fool some people all the time, but you can't fool everyone all the time. I hate that saying; I really want to fool everyone all the time. Wait, isn't that lying?

I hate myself.

I think more about Dipper, he really wants me to like him back, so I guess I do, I mean I feel better when I see him, but it's not like I stay awake all night, thinking about him, I don't pace in circles, wondering if I should ask him out.

I look at my feet, and realize that I have been pacing, thinking about him.

I must like-like him, if my heart warms when I think about him, then it must be love, but how would I know, I'm only twelve, how would I know anything about love.

I'm not pretty, I have a pale complexion, I'm really skinny, I have a pointy nose.

I have light blue hair, IT'S ALMOST CLEAR! FOR GOODNESS SAKES!

I may be a faerie, but that isn't proven.

One of my many secrets, oh, why don't I just spill the beans, I'm cousins with Pacifica, I might be one of the fey, my mom cast me out of the house because I had growth magic.

I only made my maple tree grow it's leaves back in the winter, is that so bad?

My town was cautious about us, the ones who had magic.

There was a legend, of this one boy.

I will tell.

The boy was named Clay. He had red hair, but there were strands of clear in there that no one knew about.

. He was only three, so no one knew he had magic. Not even his older brother, Mark.

One day, he called the brambles from a bush, without realizing it, and they broke through windows. It was in the middle of the night, and no one but him was awake, until they heard the scream.

He screamed because the brambles had pierced his skin. His parents woke to a room full of brambles, which kept getting closer.

His brother woke too, and couldn't move.

The little boy couldn't stop his magic, couldn't control it, so the brambles eventually killed his family.

All but his older brother, who didn't know it at the time, but could turn into a wolf.

He was so nervous, he slipped out, and got out of the tangled mess of thorns.

They say they found him, scraped and bloody, when the town came to check on the family, because they had heard the screaming as well, and woken up.

Quite a story isn't it? I had first heard it when my mother talked about her glorious sister, who had become rich by marring the great grandson of a town founder.

She told me how this town had been cursed by the fey.

Nothing else.

She decided to send me to the fey cursed town.

Such a loving mother.

I love you too, mom.

Anyway, I am probably a faerie, and should be dead.

According to the people of the world.

Back to Dipper. He may be 'the one' but, you know, I'm only 12, so is he, we aren't even teenagers yet!

I hate my complicated life.

I then hear a small "Hello" so small, I think I imagined it.

I hear it again, so I must not have.

I find a solution. I reply, "Hello"

I hear a tinkling laugh. "You sound nervous. Why is that?"

I sigh, "That would be because I have no idea who I am talking to."

I then realize that I am not even opening my mouth, or moving my lips to speak, this is a strange night.

I go to the window, because the unknown sound that I am hearing seems to be coming from that way.

"Look down"

I obey the strange voice's orders. Looking down I see a dark front lawn with a single tree.

Maple, just like my one back home.

"Whoa!" I think-talk, "Am I talking to a tree?"

"Yup!" It said "I am Mallow, the Maple Tree"

I need to make sure this isn't a prank. I think of a sentence that will prove I'm talking to a tree. "Move your third branch, from the top, on the left side" I say.

The branch shakes.

My hands start shaking.

I must have fallen asleep.

This is a dream.

I smack myself. I feel it.

There is a perfectly logical and simple explanation here.

I'm going crazy.


	3. Three

Chapter three: Three

"I can't keep going on like this! I have to-"

"DIPPER!" Mabel opens the door and yells, " I know you like Liza" She laughs

"No I'm not! I don't have little day dreams about her, I don't stare at the spot she was in for ten minutes after she's gone!"

"Didn't you say that about Wendy?"

"NO! Um…"

"What about her anyway, did you give up?"

" I don't know." I look at my feet, which have stopped pacing., "I guess so."

"HA! Then you are in love with Liza!"

"Are you okay with it?"

"No, Dipper!"

I start pacing again, and she yells, "I'm JOKING! I will support you every step of the way."

"The first time you said that, you ran away to buy a pig."

"Whatever Dipper." Mabel jumps on her bed, "What are you worried about anyway?"

"I think she might be something." I take out the book and flip through it., "No.. not gnomes, " an ugh! From Mabel, "Not a zombie, MABEL STOP LAUGHING! Not vampire, Oh! Known for their strange colored hair, that often changes, and silver eyes, Faeries can be dangerous, and have also been known to kill villages! Mabel, do you think she knows?"

"She doesn't have silver eyes"

"CLOSE ENOUGH! They're blue green, whatever!"

"Dipper, this isn't real. She's coming over tomorrow, and you'll see that her eyes aren't silver, and her hair doesn't change color."

I sigh at my sister's explanation.

Deciding this is the time to go to sleep, I change into my pajamas, have a toothbrush race with Mabel, and then hop in my bed to go to sleep.

I wake up the next morning later than usual. I know that because I wake up to the doorbell ringing.

I throw on my clothes and run down the stairs.

Liza is there.

Her hair is bright bubblegum pink.

Her eyes are silver.

I don't like this.

"Mabel." I yell

"Yes Dippingsauce?" She yells back, and comes into view

"Her hair and her eyes." I whisper

"Wha- OOOOOHHHH"

"What are you guys talking about?" Liza asks

"Liza, did you dye your hair?" I ask a question to anwer

"No, why?" Liza asks

"It. Is. Bright. Pink." Mabel yells

"And your eyes are silver." I add

"Um." She looks at the ground and clasps her hands behind her back. "This is kind of weird, but I have some very strange secrets."

"We know." I say, softly

"You do? Well, I might as well spill my whole story. I was sent here as a punishment. I am half faerie. My mom sent me here because this town is cursed by faerie. My full name is Liza Marie," She takes a deep breath, "Northwest."

Well, then. I wasn't expecting that last part.

"Pacifica's your cousin that refused to show you around town?" Mabel gapes

"Well, yes." She keeps looking at her feet.

"I don't believe it!" I say "HA! Mabel, I WAS RIGHT!"

Then, Liza's hair turns spring green.

"Liza…" Mabel says, "Your hair looks better that color!"

"What?"

"Keep it there!"

"Um... Okay."

"Well, now that we're all being honest with each other, I have something to say," I announce, "I… I… I can't do this."

I run back up the stairs, so I can see Liza and Mabel, but they won't see me.

I have a feeling Mabel is going to tell her.

All about me pacing last night,

Me liking her

Discovering her secrets.

I wish that Liza liked me.

I wish Liza had never met Mabel.

No, never mind, that's cruel.

I want to have a normal life.

I go to my room, and just sit on my bed.

I take out 3, and read.

I read a section about faerie.

They can use glamour to make you believe things, or to make you do things against your will.

I hope I am never under their spell.

Wait, did Liza say this town was Faerie cursed? I need to see this. _ I have noticed the strange things in Gravity Falls are not accidents. Inanimate objects coming to life, on purpose, someone did this, I just have to find out who. _

Whoa. I don't believe this. This is a joke. This town couldn't be…. Wait, those wax figures did say they were cursed. I don't believe my eyes, the town is cursed?

Is it possible I know something the creator of this book didn't?

I need to write this down.

_I now have learned that the faerie did this._

_Now I just have to find out why…_

Really, what did this town do, Liza wasn't born here, so she wouldn't know.

Then again, I wasn't either.

Liza is probably the strangest girl I've ever met, other than my sister.

Maybe Grunkle Stan will tell me why it's cursed.

Liza may be a faerie, but she acts like she is proud of it, one thing I like about her. Also I like how honest she is. Mabel likes her too, but should I really date her if she's Pacifica's cousin? Maybe, I liked her when I met her and only knew her personality, so she must be a good person. Which leads me to ask, what kind of magic does she have, and does she use it badly? Does she have a magic teacher? Maybe I should ask Soos about it, he always has good advice.

I find him in the parlor, where many wax figures had died. All but Sherlock Holmes. I remember his death. Got any sunscreen. Classic, "Soos, I need your advice."

" Kay dude, what for?

"So, Have you seen Mabel's new friend?"

"Yes dude, " Soos gasps, 'Is she a zombie?"

"No, no no no, she's a faerie, and I kind of like her, but she's also Pacifica's cousin, so…"

'Aw, dude, tough situation, and I was tiny for a little bit last week!

"Yeah, can you give me advice?"

" Um, I don't know dude, just, Yeah, um do it."

"um… Thanks?"

"Dude, you're welcome." I slowly walk out of the room, unsure of myself. Oh well, Soos knows best.

I walk downstairs, where Liza is getting ready to leave the shack.

"Liza-"

"I know Dipper," She smiles warmly, "I know."


	4. Tick Tock

**School Trip is a story made by my friend, Mabel Charlotte Pines, go check it out, it will make her happy! And me too, of course. Just do it, you can find it under Cartoons, or you can go to**_** my **_**followed authors page. **

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Oh, and so sorry for the long wait.**

Chapter Four: Tick Tock

All I hear is the words, "I know, Dipper. I know" and I squeal. I knew it. She liked him too!

How many times do I have to tell people, I'm always right. They're a perfect couple, so they automatically like each other. I run to my room to sit on my bed and pretend I'm innocent.

"Mabel!" I hear

"Yes Dipper?" I say innocently

"I have a date with Liza on Friday."

"Yes!" I yell, punching my fist into the air. "I knew it! You love her!" I dance circles around him.

"Mabel, give it a rest" He says, "It's just a first date, what could go wrong?"

"Famous last words Dippingsauce." I hop onto my bed, and bounce the cares away. People wonder why I'm always happy.

"KIDS!" We hear, "DINNER!"

"Coming Grunkle Stan!" I race Dipper down the stairs

Grunkle Stan feeds us dinner. One hot dog each. "Dipper?" He asks

"Yeah? What? Oh no…" He yells back, "I'm not making counterfeit money for you again."

"What- No! I just want to know why you of all people are happy? You're always complaining about this place!"

"Oh. " I say

Well, if you really want to know…" He trails off

"DIPPER! ANSWER ME!" Grunkle Stan yells. He was always a yelly person

"I have a date on Friday!" He blabs out

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA " Grunkle Stan Laughs. Then he looks at our faces, "Oh. You weren't kidding were you?" We shake our heads.

I slowly walk up to the attic.

I'm so sad from thinking about Norman and Gideon, and how my dates always went terrible, and Dippers is going to go very very well.

Friday was only 2 days away, but it couldn't have crawled up slower. On Thursday, I kept myself as busy as possible, and prayed that their date didn't go as badly as mine with the gnomes. I glanced at the beard hair on my bedside table.

Now, I try to be happy about these things. To be grateful that I did not become the gnome Queen.

I smiled at the memory as I put a stitch through Dipper's sweater. I had already made one for Liza, yesterday. Hers was a rainbow colored sweater, with a gigantic shimmering black star in the middle, and Dipper's was a black one, that had a rainbow star in the middle. They just had to wear them! I put the next to last stitch in and laughed, imagining their date going worse than mine with Gideon.

Wow. I have had some really bad dates this summer.

Then I shuddered. After Gideon shrunk me, I never wanted to see him again, but oh well, I never wanted to date anyone in this town, they're all in some secret society or something, where they try to keep this town's colorful history a secret. Why? I don't know, but if anything, this town needs a little more glitter.

Dipper comes in, and I show him the sweaters, "So, What do you think?"

"The rainbow one better not be mine."

"Oh come on bro bro, you know I'd never do that, yours is the one with the rainbow _star." _ I grin bigger

"Oh no, Mabel, Why?" He groans

I giggle.

Boys just don't get it. Us girls are the dominant gender, they should realize that. I will make things happen, so just go with the flow.

How long does the glitter take to seep through their thick heads?

Friday comes, and the doorbell rings, "I'll get it Grunkle Stan!" I say as I run to the door, "Hi Liza!" She grins back at me. She looks nice, her hair is the color of honey, and she is wearing a red dress that goes to her knees. I think she looks amazing.

"Where's Dipper?" She asks, "I thought he would rush to the door?"

"Believe me," I giggle, "He would. Guess What? Waddles came to wish you luck!"

"Wood- Wuck" He oinks behind me

"That is ADORABLE!" She squeals. I hear footsteps, and Dipper comes down. He's wearing the sweater I made him.

"Yes!" I punch the air, "Here Liza, I made one for you too!" I hand her the sparkling sweater, and she puts it on over her dress. I think it looks good on her.

"Soo…." Dipper says "Lets… Go?"

I can't wait for them to get back. Apparently they're going to the Club, so I am once again reminded of Gideon. Little Elementary school creep. I want to have an epic summer romance, not an epic summer dumping boys because they're creeps!

I know what you're thinking, I'm usually super silly, and kind of dumb too, right?

Well, stop being such a Pacifica. I am smart too, just read School Trip, you'll see! I do know what 2+2 is! I may act silly, but believe me, I know, I just know.

I decide I need someone to talk to, so I find Wendy on the porch steps. "Hi Wendy!" I say cheerfully

"Hey, where's Dipper going? I saw him and your new friend go that way. I still don't know."

I giggle, "Well, you probably won't believe this, but he's got a date! Woot woot! Waddles wished them good luck. Didn't you?"

"Wes" He oinks

'Wow, I almost don't believe it!" Wendy looks surprised so I laugh again. If I told Mom and Dad, they wouldn't believe it either, even if I sent them a picture!

The clock later chimed ten. Why wasn't Dipper home? I went to the club to investigate. He wasn't there. Oh man, why didn't Grunkle Stan get us cell phones? I wish I had a phone now! Wait! Liza has a phone!

I go ask the manager of The club if I can borrow his phone, and he says yes. I dial the number off the top of my head.

016-592-9738 It rings, and I hear Liza answer it, "Hello?"

"Hi Liza, are you still with Dipper?" I say quickly, "Because I can't find him!"

"Umm… I don't know how to say this, but, Mabel, he's not here either."

"Oh…" I start to pace. "Not good! Meet me at the Diner! Hurry!"

Fifteen minutes later, we meet at the diner.

"He went in the direction of the mystery shack! I guess he never made it! It's been almost 2 hours!"

"Dipper's been lost for 2 hours?" I mumble "Let's go look!"

"Bu-"

"Morning can wait! I have to find my brother!" I shout

Soon, we are walking along back to the mystery shack, it's super creepy. I must find Dipper, nonetheless. Oh yeah! Fancy word.

Then, I shine my flashlight and see a figure, down the road, "DIPPER!" I yell and run that way. I reach the figure. It's Dipper! Frozen in mid run, I wonder why? Liza gets up to me, and buries her head in her hands, "Oh no, this is all my fault."

-From Disembodied voice's POV-

_**Oh yes it is, Liza Northwest, it is all your fault.**_

_**The time is ticking by though, so tick tock.**_


	5. Stories To Tell

**AN: Mabel is serious because she wants to save her brother. You would too, wouldn't you?**

**And yes, that is a slender man reference in there…. ENJOY! **

**There is also a doctor who reference**

Chapter 5: Stories to tell

I am with Mabel, staring at a frozen Dipper, when I hear the voice again. _Tick tock Liza, tick tock. Oh, I will be here all day folks! Don't worry._ Great, the voice in the back of my head is comedic. Oh, I sure love my brain. _Yes, Liza, you do love me. Just like you loved him, and now he's gone too. Poor little Liza… _

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" I yell. Mabel looks at me funny, "Not you… I'm just.. well.. I don't know, I must be going crazy again." Then, I hear a different voice,

_Liza, Liza? Are you there? Where are you? _ "Dipper?" _Oh, thank god, you can hear me. I can see you, and Mabel._ "Where are you Dipper?" _Long story short, I was walking home, and this green light engulfed me._"Woah, that sounds like the work of the fey." _Yeah. Oh no.. Mabel _ I look over at Mabel, and see her poking the Dipper. I can't help but laugh.

"Hey, Mabel, Dipper doesn't like that."

She turns around and looks at me, "How'd you know that?"

"I can hear him. Hey Dipper, can you talk to Mabel?" _Sure thing._ I see Mabel's eyes pop open wide. _Heh. Hey Liza, watch this._ The frozen Dipper moves his eyes, and blinks.

"How do we get you out of there?!" Mabel asks impatiently. _I don't know, melt the ice maybe?_

"GOOD IDEA! I'LL GO GET A HOTTY MELTY THINGEY FROM THE SHACK!" And Mabel runs.

"Dipper? I want you to know, that I'll always keep that snow globe."_ You will? Thanks. I used to have a collection and that was my favorite one. _"Because of the color changing dragon?" _Well, yeah. Hey, if you look closely, you can see that the scales are _"In the shape of hearts. Thank you Dipper."_ You are welcome._

"I got a candle! And some coffee, and some matches in case the candle goes out!" Mabel comes back. _Okay Mabel, melt her down._ "Sure thing girly dancing boy."

She presses the candle to the ice, and it goes out. "Hey, Mabel, why don't we build a campfire, I'll get the sticks." I go off into the forest, and gather a bunch of sticks and twigs. I sense something behind me… but I don't turn. I instead ignore it and go the way I came. "I got wood!" I say cheerfully.

"Okay, I'll light the fire!" The warm glow keeps Mabel and I warm, and also starts to melt the Dipper. First, the knob on his hat is free, then his whole hat. Then, we see his whole head. He moves it, and talks out loud for the first time.

"Hello… Liza, there's something behind you." He says.

"I know, I'll just ignore it… It isn't like, a weeping angel or anything is it?"

"A weeping what now?" That was Mabel, as you can probably tell.

"A weeping Angel. They are these stone angels that can move at 200 miles per second when you aren't looking at them, so even if you blink, they move far. They are also indestructible, and can kill you." I finish.

"Well, no, it's not a weeping angel, but it is kind of creepy… It has no face."

I turn and scream, because Dipper is right. It does have no face. Just white skin. I run away as fast as I can, but feel like it's still following me. I eventually get to the Mystery Shack. I decide to hide for the night, in Mabel's bed. Or really, under it.

When the twins return to the shack, it's very late. After midnight in fact. I really don't understand my life anymore. Why am I so weird?

"Mabel?" I say, because I hear footsteps on the floor "Is that you?"  
"Yeah. Dipper finally got unfrozen" She says, "But he's not here…"

"Umm… Where is he?" I ask Mabel, because I want to know. He hasn't been here since 5 o' clock, and that was over seven hours ago.

"Oh, he just went for a little walk in the forest."

"WHAT? AGAIN? Oh, C'mon, he could get frozen again." I say, and smack my forehead., "We all know the fey is out to get him."

"Nah. He's just there. Nothing'll happen to him." Mabel says.

I crawl out form under the bed, and see Mabel, collapsed on the floor, and a large, fat figure standing to the left of her. Must be a creature that can mimic voices. I must know what it is.

I find Dipper's book, that he was reading the first day I met him, on his nightstand, and open it. "Not a gnome, not a vampire, not a zombie, not a UFO… a Cyclops?"

I look up, and sure enough, only one eye, and it can mimic voices. Wait… what's it's weakness? Hmm.. Heavy things, sharp metal.. Gee, where can I find a sharp, heavy metal thing… OH! THAT STREET! THE ONE I MET MABEL ON! OOOOHH!

I start to the trap door that leads out of the attic, but hear a deep voice say, "Going somewhere?"

I run even faster, and seem to make it out the door, before it catches up to me. The next thing I see is black.

I wake up in a comfortable bed, with warmth caressing my body. I turn over and see Mabel next to me. She is still out. I get up, or try to anyways, because there are straps holding me down o n the bed.

I knew it was too good to be true.

I hear footsteps and pretend to sleep again. I also hear voices. First, a deep gruff one that I heard when… Oh, I can't remember. I know I have heard it before, but it says, "Hey, what should we do with them, it looks like they won't be awake for a while?"

"Oh, I don't know you idiot, but maybe we should hold them for ransom." Another one says, and pokes my chest, "This one here is very rich…"

I make a grumbling noise and the one I first heard says, "OH NO! SHE"S WAKING UP!"

"Eh. She'll want to know where she is, so let's wait and tell her.

I open my eyes slowly, stare at the two cyclopses, then rub my eyes as if I can't believe them.

"Hello Sweetie!" The bigger one says, "You are here, in the cyclopes' kingdom, and we have chosen you and her to be our queens. Or, if your family pays enough, we can let you go."

I just sit there in silence, and gawk. I am not going to be anybody's queen for all eternity, I would rather jump off a cliff every day! For all eternity.

"Well, that's a bit insulting." One says

"Yeah. I think her family will have to pay." Two says

"Umm…." I say, and realize that I thought out loud. "Never mind. I didn't say anything."

"You're right." One says, "You didn't say anything."

Hmmm… This could work out in my favor. "Hey, can you untie me, and that girl up, then untie her?"

"Sure!" Two says "would you like the boy untied too?" I look to my left and see Dipper tied up on the bed, knocked out. Geez, my boyfriend is strapped on a bed next to me, and I don't notice?

I am untied, and Mabel is woken up, and untied. They forget to wake Dipper up though, I guess it's because I didn't ask, but we need to get him out of here.

I run, and tell a dazed Mabel to do so, picking up Dipper on the way, and then going through the doors, and out into the forest. We stumble over a couple gnomes on our way. One tries to grab Mabel's leg, but we get away.

We finally reach my house. Or Pacifica's rather, and I put Dipper in my bed, and sit on the bed at his feet, with Mabel next to me.

"When will he wake up?" Mabel asks me with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, don't worry," I say. "All you have to do to wake a boy up is to take his socks off, and wave them in front of his nose!"

Mabel giggles, and we take Dipper's shoes off, then his socks and wave them back and forth in front if his nose.

Finally he coughs twice and opens his eyes, "Wher- wha- who- how- WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT.

Mabel and I burst out laughing.

Dipper frowns. "How did I get here?" He asks me

"Oh Dipper, do we have stories to tell."


	6. A Lot Colder

**I am such a procrastinator. I am SOOOOOO SOORRRRYY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I will make it up to you by working on ch 7 of this before ch 12 of my other one. SO SORRY!**

**Also, If you are disgusted by the thought of blood, as I am, stop reading. It took me a lot of gutss to write the ending of this chapter.**

Chapter 6: A lot colder

:So, Dipper, How are you feeling?" Liza asks when I wake up

I cough, "Um… I smell something bad." Mabel and Liza double over giggling, and I stare at them strangely, wondering what they are doing. Then I notice something, "Liza,"

"Yessss…."

"Come here," I order, and she obeys. "What happened? You're all scraped up? And why am I in your bed?"

"Well, I was running from the slenderman, that's what he's called, but I heard Mabel's voice, so I came out from under her bed, and it turns out it was a Cyclopes, and it had captured you and Mabel, so I talked my way out, and here we are."

"Oh." It doesn't make much sense, but nothing ever does in this town, so yeah

I let it fly.

Hey.. Wait… If I'm in her room, I'm also in her summer home… Which means that Mabel and I are in, "Pacifica's House!" I gasp

"What?" Liza turns back to me

"Um… Nothing… Yeah… I was talking about.. Chickens.. yeah…" I mumble aimlessly.

"Wait… You said something about Pacifica…" Liza ia an extremely observant person.

"Um… Yeah, we are at her house, sleeping in her guest room-"

"Well, you're the only one sleeping"

"Isn't she going to notice?"

As if on cue, Pacifica Northwest bursts through the door, and sees us, "Liza! What… Who… How?"

"These are my friends Pacifica!"

"But… You? Huh?"

"You don't think that I can come to a new town, be the most popular girl in town's cousin, and make friends with her archrival, and get a boyfriend?" Liza shakes her head at her cousin

"You have a boyfriend? I don't even.. I mean…" Pacifica sighs, "Who is i- Oh no. You did not. You did not hook up with _him?_ Did you really go on a date with Dipper Pines?" Pacifica says my name like I suddenly started wearing clogs, with horizontal striped socks. Pretend I never said that. I am too Manly. I never think about fashion. What? No. I am not just trying to prove a point. Please.

Then I look at Mabel.

Never. Ever a good idea to leave her unattended.

She's like a toddler, with stronger teeth, and more knowledge, so therefore, more dangerous.

Yes, toddlers are dangerous, have you seen that Time Baby? It almost destroyed that whole future!

Yeah. Watch Mabel at all times.

"Um, guys… You might want to look at my sister." I say. All heads turn to Mabel, who is surrounded by fabric scraps of yarn, silk, cashmere, velvet, and faux fur.

"Hey!" She says, holding up the knitting needles that she got from who knows where, "Do you like my sweaters and dresses?" We look to where she nods her head, and see silk and velvet dresses, fur and silk, cashmere sweaters, everything spread out all around her.

Pacifica clutches her head and drops to her knees, screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO"

Liza walks over, and pats her cousin, "Fica.."

"Mom- is-going-to-kill-me!" She breathes out

"Fica, be calm." Liza soothes

"NO!" Pacifica yells at her cousin

"If you keep screami-"

"Mom can't know about this!" Pacifica stands up and starts to pace

"Fica, she will if you keep screaming." Liza continues

"Ok… Hey!"

"What?"

"Quit being so nice. Brittany and Asha aren't even that nice, and they're my best friends."

"Fine."

"And really, make better friends. And get a new boy friend." Pacifica starts to laugh, "Not one that smells like –sniff- baby wipes?"

'Right here. Trying to ignore you. Your great grandfather was a fraud." I mumble.

"Well, you don't have to rub it in!" Pacifica yells at me

"Gee, sor-ry" I mumble sarcastically

"I'm leaving" Pacifica announces

"Good riddance" I say, when she is out of earshot

"Hey, Guys! I found a little mouse!" Mabel holds up a little red eyed ball of fur in her hand, "Isn't he adorable?"

"Yeah." Liza laughs, "Like you Dipper!"

"Meh." I growl at her. I hate being called adorable, and they both know it. That is why they are rolling on the floor laughing, at me I presume. There isn't anything else funny going on.

Unless I missed something. Then I…. Never mind.

Then, the laughing stops. I guess, it was gradual, but to me it seemed sudden. I don't turn around until I hear, "Mabel? Mabel? MABEL?!" It's Mabel, lying on the floor, a blank expression on her face.

"Mabel?" I whisper. I bend down, next to Liza, and see that she is unconious. I wonder why, in my head, until I see something. "Liza, she's bleeding!"

"What? Where?"

"On her head!" I say frantically, "Lift up her hair right here, and…"

"Ohmigosh!" Liza is panicked too, "I learned about this, head wounds can be"

"Fatal." We say at the exact same time. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…" I pick Mabel up, and Liza helps at her feet. We rush down the stairs… then back up, because we need Liza's cell phone. She dials 911, and we tell them the address.

We wait outside, and the ambulance comes to pick us up. Pacifica came out, to see what the commotion was, but got disgusted at the sight of the blood, running down Mabel's forehead. I ride in the back with Mabel, while Liza sits in the front, explaining the situation to our driver.

The Medic in the back with me wipes her head clean, and I see the whole gash for the first time. It disgusts me how big it is. It runs from her headband, to the part of her hair, and our wiping does noting, because soon, her bangs are wet with blood. I want to turn away, because she looks so vulnerable, but I don't, because she's my sister.

We reach the hospital, and Liza and I have to wait on the hard couches outside the emergency room. I take this time to call Grunkle Stan

"Hello?"

"Hi, Grunkle Stan, it's me Dipper."

"Oh. What happened?" He says, "You sound like the worlds about to end. Painfully.

"Mabel has a gash on her forehead, and it could be fatal."

"Aw, do I have to pay the medical bill?" He groans

"GRUNKLE STAN!" I yell into Liza's phone

"Right. Oh well, guess we'll just wait and see"

"Ugh. Bye." I hang up.

"Well?" Liza asks

"No luck."

She sighs, and moves closer to me. I don't turn away, because this is a hard time, and I need all the comfort I can get.

I hear screams, panicked footsteps, and frightened voices coming from the room they took Mabel into.

And the room just got a whole lot colder.


	7. Questioning The Fates

**See! Keeping My promise!**

Chapter 7: Questioning the Fates

Light swirls around me, and I don't know where I am. I don't understand this place, or me. I remember laughing at Dipper, and then a sharp pain. I remember nothing else, I am not sure where I am. All I know is that there are streaks of red in my vision, and a background of swirling colors.

And I was just going to wear my new sweater. I don't know why, but I hear panicked footsteps, frightened voices, and screams. I then hear whispers, and shouts. It sounds like Dipper, but I can't find him in this endless colorful place. I feel like I'm acting out of character, because I am usually fun, and silly. I don't know why I'm acting serious.

Did I eat smile dip again? Why is there just blackness?

I guess I will never know. Just like I'll never know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop. Hey! There you are silliness. I missed you Chuzzlebuff. I mean, with all my heart. I go to make a cross on my chest, but realize, I don't have any arms. Or legs, I don't even have a chest. What the fluffiness?

Where am I? I want to scream out, but I have no mouth. The only thing I have is eyes, I guess. There is no way for me to actually tell if I do, there aren't any hands to poke them with.

Nurp. When will I get out of this endless swirly place. I wish I had arms and legs. I think about it, how nice they used to be. Suddenly, I feel a tingle. I have arms and legs!

No chest though. Or body, at all. Gee, thanks! I want to scream, give me a body please! Another tingle, and there is a silken white sweater, and a light blue skirt on my body. It goes to my knees. I ask for a face, because it is kind of weird to have a body without a head and face. I find I have everything now. I scream out, in case anyone can hear me, and all the frantic voices stop.

They all quiet, and I cry out, "HELP ME!" They all start talking again. I decide to wander, and know how hard it is to walk, when you first get legs, so I stumble a couple times, but I eventually get the hang of it.

Wandering the fields of endless color, I stop to reflect. The swirls are waving, almost taunting me., I can't decide, should I stay, or should I go? I want to stay, but it's taunting… taunting… taunting… I go.

It never seems to get closer and closer, just the same, maybe even getting farther! The voices never stop, they talk, and whisper, and shout, and whine, sometimes, I hear crying, it almost sounds like people I know. I hear my mother, my father, Dipper, Liza, Waddles, Muffin, my kitten all wailing. I wonder why? I don't have the power to know, so I wander. Just keep wandering the fields of endless color. I have nothing ot do, so I ask for something to do. I ask for some yarn and knitting needles. I didn't get to pick the color, but I decide to make a flower design. The yarn keeps me occupied for a while, I don't know how long…. Usually it takes me a month to make a sweater, but this is just a dream, so it couldn't have taken that long.

The dream… I wonder what is going on as I sleep that I can hear the voices. And the crying. The wailing. The depressed sounds that make me have to think of my happy place.

I ask for Smile Dip, because it makes me happy in the time being. I eat until I can bear no more. Surprisingly, I don't get any less hungry, or hungrier. The smile dip makes the colors stop, and the world turns plain black. The beige. Ugh. I hate beige. The world starts to swirl around me.

"Hello! Welcome to Smiley Fun land!" A man with a mustache greets me "Where Smiles go on for miles."

How cheesy, "How do I get in?" I ask, even though I don't really want to know

"Why, there's no entrance fee young lassie! Just go in!" He says, with the biggest smile ever

"Lassie?" I say, "What?"

"Just go right in Lady!" He waves me in

All the rides are empty, but they look super fun, so I try one.

It takes me to an alternate universe type thing that Dipper would like. I really don't like it though, because it shows past adventures. I shiver. The county Jail was so cold. Then, I see my last smile dip trip. I loved Aoshima. Why did he leave me? He made the most adorable sound. I have asked for him, but the thing in the dream that gives me this stuff (smile dip, knitting needles, yarn) won't give me anything that is actually living, or an animal. No Waddles, no Aoshima, no Mittens.

Now I see my 'little' adventure with Dipper. Gummy Koalas. I can ask for those, and get them. A bag appears in my hand. Yum. I am living the life in this dream. I never want it to end.

Actually, then I'd never see Dipper again. Or Mittens, or Waddles, or that ball of yarn, we're soul mates! I could never leave my brother and my soul mates. It would be terrible.

I suddenly fade back into the swirls of color that I have been seeing this entire night. I notice that in dreams, time passes slowly, so it seems longer than it actually is. This seems like a day, so it's probably just part of one. I must be really tired, to pass out in the middle of the day.

The sweater I made has just been dragged along, so I put it on, and my other sweater suddenly disappeared. I don't know why things happen, they just do.

I'd love to walk the earth, in a dream. As my thought finishes, the world around me gives the illusion of earth. I walk to the nearest tree, and smash into a plastic wall, at least, it feels like plastic.

Then, I'm freefalling through the swirls of rainbows, and I don't know what is happening to me. Then again, I never did.

All a dream, Mabel. This is all a dream. You will wake up, nice and safe in your bed, you will be nice and safe tomorrow morning.

Don't worry Mabel.

I hear a familiar voice, singing. It sounds like my mother.

"Mabel, Mabel. Wake up time. It's morning, it's morning, and you've slept past nine." What? I never sleep past nine. Just that one time that my Mother sang this to me. Then, I see my mother. She is rocking a baby in her arms. I have seen my pictures, and that looks like me! I think I am having flashbacks.

I see me learning to walk, and talk, then learning to write, and read, and then going to elementary school. I was so cute when I was little. Almost makes me want to go back in time, and be cute again. Oh, what I would give to have that time machine again. Same with about… I don't know, every person in the world?

I want to have these memories again. My first finger painting. I mean, how many times do we do something first in our life? First step. First word, first birthday, first Christmas, how often do those come? Right, once in a lifetime.

I see the flashes. My life goes by really quick, flashes of my running the mile in gym, getting first place in the art compotation, getting A+s…I can't believe how fast this goes, I never knew how fast life could go.

I start falling again, and I occasionally see bright, white flashes, along with loud noises. I take deep breaths. I think. I don't know, can you feel yourself breathe in a dream? I wouldn't know, but I feel like I'm running out of air!

I hear screams and frantic hushed voices again. This is the weirdest dream I have ever had, screams, rainbow swirls, getting whatever I want (except living things) Smile Dip, eating, roller coasters, alternate universes, WHAT KIND OF A DREAM IS THIS?

I want to wake up. I want ot get out of slumber. I can't. I am trapped. Now I can't move, I am at a standstill. Nothing is moving. No swirls, no nothing. I have even stopped falling, and there are no more flashes of light.

No more. No more. No more.

I CAN'T STAND IT!

I'm flipping out, I can't do anything, I can't wish for stuff, I can't even think anymore! What is going on in this dream. Why can I not wake up?

This is officially the worst dream ever. It was good, but now, it's torture. It feels like months, even years, but I doubt that.

Like I said before: I never, ever sleep past 9 O clock. In the morning.

So why am I still in here?

This is worse than going on a date with Gideon, or having to save Dipper from a Cyclops, even worse that eating licorice! I want to get out of this asylum. This cell, this empty locked room.

The world has started to move. Slowly, but gradually the colors swirl, and swirl, yellow and blue dots appear everywhere.

I still can't move. Why is there so many things that complicate my dream? Why is the world turning against me?

What is this…. Chasm?


	8. The Light

**4 Chapters in one day… Aren't you proud of me?**

**Heh. That'll burn calories.. Pfft.**

Chapter 8: The Light

Ten months after I came to Gravity Falls, I'm back. The hospital has given us some good news about Mabel, she moved her arm today! She's actually starting to respond! Ten months after she hit her head, started bleeding, and fell into a coma. Ten months after Dipper andI waited. Ten months after I met Mabel's kitten, and they started allowing animals in the hospital, ten months after my first kiss.

Ten months after we thought Mabel screamed. Ten months after… well, I arrived. Now that I'm back, I'm here to visit my BCF. (best comatose friend) Pacifica's driver drove me to the hospital, and I went straight to the coma floor.

Dipper, Mrs. Pines, Mr. Pines, Mittens, and Waddles were already there, we weren't allowed to touch her, but we all wanted to. She looked so vulnerable, and we just wanted to hold her, and cradle her.

Then, I walked into the room. "Hey…" I mumbled, and shoved my hands into my jeans pockets. Things are kind of weird between Dipper and I. We haven't seen each other for 8 months.. And we kind of not really broke up..

"Hey…" We just stand there, staring at each other, when his parents gasp

"What? What?"Dipper and I shout at the same time

"Her eyelids fluttered!" Mrs. Pines shouts loudly

"She could be waking up!"Mr. Pines says excitedly, and does a funny little hop. We all stare at him strangely, "What?" He stares back, 'I'm happy!"

We all watch really closely, and her eyelids do flutter! They wave, and blink. It's almost unnoticeable, but it is definitely happening! We keep watching, because we want more proof. Then, her right ear twitches a bit to the left. We all gasp. Not many people can wiggle their ears, let alone in a coma, so she must have broken some kind of record…

The doctor rushes in "Did you see that!"

Another one rushes in, "Her heart rate quickened!"

"Her eyes fluttered!' We all yell, "She blinked!"

"This is a good sign, " A man with round glasses says, "She may, or may not, wake up within the next week. Or maximum time limit before we give up on her is 2 months."

I bend down close to Mabel, close, but not touching, and whisper in her ear, 'Mabel, wake up soon!"

'NO TOUCHING THE PATIENTS!" Round Glasses says

I roll my eyes, but back away anyway.

"Baabaablacksheephaveyouanywo olyessiryessirthreebagsfull" We hear a small whisper

"Who" I say

"Said" Dipper continues

"WHONK!" Waddles ends

"ItwasmeMabelcan'tyoutell" We hear it again

The room goes silent

Then, pandemonium, "She TALKED!" Man #1

"SHE TALKED!" Glasses

"SHE'S RESPOSIVE!" Man #2

"WHE'S WALKWING" Waddles, duh.

I leap with joy, and squeeze Dipper as hard as I can. To my surprise, I get a tight squeeze back. I step away suddenly, blushing. I rub my arm, and look down. My face is still hot, but I look up. He looks up at me, with the same goofy expression on his face that I have on mine.

"Lizadon'tbeashamedhelikesyoutoo"

"She can hear us!" I whisper to Dipper, then I hug him again, and this time, I don't break away. I realize that nothing is stronger than the power of love Mabel. I have never felt better in my life, my best friend is about to wake up from a ten month coma, and I have a boyfriend again. My return to the town of Gravity Falls couldn't have gone better if I had tried.

I have only known Mabel for a couple days. Well, I've known her awake self for a couple days.. her comatose one isn't very… interesting…

I let go, and smile at Dipper.

I love happy endings. _But Liza is isn't over yet._

Oh, not you again.

_Back and better than ever baby!_

I almost forgot about your sense of humor.

_Better believe it._

Okay, let's get down to the real things. My best friend is about to wake up from a coma, and you have to come back? I mean, it was bad enough you were teasing me about Dipper, but I mean, now Mabel too? You always show up when one of my friends is in danger. Ten months later, you come back? I mean, seriously, what is wrong with you?

I seem to always have a friend in need. It's not my fault that my friends are so danger prone.

_It'll be you next time_

What are you talking about. Just then Dipper points to where his mother gave Mabel a pair of knitting needles and some yarn, and now she's coma-knitting. Actually, now she's in a very deep sleep. Not exactly a coma, but she isn't expected to wake up for at least 13 hours.. It's not my fault! I didn't give her scissors , I didn't make her laug…. Oh. I guess it is sort of my fault. No one knew that that would happen! I had nothing to do with it. Not my fault Pacifica left them there, not my fault. Oh, and disembodied voice, don't tell me otherwise. I know what happened. You weren't there….

"Did you see that! She finished the sleeve!" Dipper points to Mabel's hands. He's right, her purple sleeve is finished. She has starts the neck. I don't know how that works, but I don't knit, so don't even try to ask me about it. I don't crochet, or seew, or pretty much anything that has to do with making clothes..

Mabel's sweater is turning out great! Considering she's in a coma…

A short chubby kid bursts through the door, and he yells something about him not letting Mabel wake up unless she agrees to become his queen. Then, Mrs. Pines takes her purse and beats him with it. "Ow! OWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOW OWOW!" We all laugh, even Glasses, who always has a serious expression on his face.

"Do you know that kid?" I ask Dipper

"That is Gideon Charles Gleeful, a 'psychic' kid who wants Mabel to be his girlfriend. He's kind of like the opposite of me. Likes sparkles, sings, "

"Hey, you sing, don't you?" I giggle

"Oh no." He buries his head in his hands.

"Whowantsalambylambylamby" Mabel mutters.

'Heh. I do! I do!" I sing Then chuckle, because it's funny. I have seen the video tape of that.."

"Mabel…" He looks at his comatose sister and does a face that looks kind of like this; :(=. Funny, right?

I laugh, because today calls for a celebration. I excuse myself to make a phone call. I call my current home.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's Liza, can you have 4 dinners, one bowl of milk, and a plate of caramel apples ready tomorrow at 4:56?"

"Yes Ma'am." The butler answers

"Bye." I hang up. Yeah, I have a feeling Mabel will be awake and ready by tomorrow.

If they don't let me take Mabel, then they can be bribed. Hahahha. I hate being rich, but sometimes it is lifesaving.

I get back into the room where Mabel is, and everyone is huddled around the table. I don't know why.

Then, as I get closer, I see the design on Mabel's sweater. It is words. Words that say:

_I am having a very weird dream, it has rainbows, traps, freefall, and wishes. I am getting close to the light, it is drawing me near._

I go to last resort. "Mabel, don't go, come back to us!"

_Something is drawing me away. The force is strong, so I turn back._ Phew. That was close.

One thing you need to learn, stay away from the light.


	9. Ten Months

**Don't expect any new chapters for a while. I had a 11 days off because of Hurricane Sandy. **** Also, I might not be on this for a while**

Chapter 9: Ten Months

Mabel finishes her sweater. The design with the words on it tells us what she thinks she is doing. She thinks that this is all a dream. She thinks that she's only been asleep for a night, maybe even just a whole day.

My family, Liza, and I are all standing around the edges of the room, with medics studying screens in some of the corners.

Suddenly, a new medic, who we have never seen before, rushes into the room, classic cartoon style, with papers flying out of his arms and into the air behind him, "Attention Everyone! She is waking up! She is waking up! We need to give her space!" He yells

"What about us?" I ask

"Oh, fine. You can be the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes."

I grin, and look around, smiles are contagious.

"Oh, but you can't all crowd around. 2 at a time. And don't let her know that she was in a coma right away. Ease her out. She should be ready to go home by 4:30."

"Yes!" Liza whispers quietly. She can be strange at times, but I like her that way. "What?" she asks, I just smile.

"Let's go up." I whisper

"Before your parents?" She whispers back

"Hey, I've known Mabel a lot longer than them. They weren't even here for the whole month of June; they came the day after she fell into a coma." I say, "Plus, they said I could."

"When?"

'While you were away" I smile again. I nod to my parents, and they let me go up to her. I motion for Liza to follow, and she does. Mabel's eyelids flutter quickly, and we all gasp. Then, when she doesn't wake, we sigh, in disappointment.

Then, her hand lifts a little. Then, a little more. Until it comes to rest on her chest. The whole room seems to take one breath, and then, her head tilts to the left.

Suddenly, her right eye opens, and looks straight at me, and Liza. Then her left eye opens, and she tries to sit up. She can't, because she's too weak from being in a coma. "Liza?" She looks at her, "Dipper? What is going on?"

The doctor looks at us, and I say, "You're in the basement of Liza's house; you fell asleep on her floor."

Liza nods, satisfied. "Yeah, you just hit your head, so you might be having some hallucinations."

"Like Mittens and my parents?" She points

We look in the direction she's pointing, and pretend to not see anything, "Yeah. You might see things like that."

"Oh, Man. I had the strangest dream! I need to tell you guys about it!"

"Maybe later…" I reply

-LATRLATERLATERLATERLATERLATE RLATER-

She lets me pick her up, off the table, and I carry her, because she can't walk yet. She holds her head, because she thinks she's hallucinating about being in a hospital.

Liza tells me we should go to her house, I don't know why, but I go with it. Liza also tells me that my parents will arrive soon, and we'll tell her the truth.

My parents arrive, and we all go down to where someone has set up a nice dinner table, and food for the pets. Thank goodness, I thought I was going to die of starvation. Well, at least die of no good food. Hospital food tastes like if beige was a food.

"What?" Mabel says, "Am I hallucinating again? I see Mom and Dad…"

I take a deep breath, "Mabel… They are actually there."

"And I wasn't hallucinating when we were at the hospital?"

"Nuh uh." Liza shakes her head

"That was all real?"

"Yes." My mom answers

"Then… How long was I asleep?"

"About 10 months." I confirm

"TEN MONTHS?" She yells

"Yeah, you were in a coma."

"But… But… Dipper! THAT MEANS WE'RE 13!"

"Yes Mabel, we are." I say, calmly

"I'm gonna get a boyfriend!" She exclaims, and wobbles out of the room. She falls down in the kitchen.

"I'll get it." I push my chair in and help her up. She leans on me, and I walk her back to her chair. I can tell it's not what she wants, but she goes with it.

"So, you wake up from a ten month coma, and you want to go find yourself a boyfriend?" Dad asks

"Yeah! I've already dated 2 guys this summer!"

"One you've met." I say

"Who?"

"Lil Gideon came for a visit. Heh. Then mom hit him with her purse, and he swore vengeance on her too. Haha." I say. "It was funny, you missed the whole thing!"

"Ha. Make me better so I can get a boyfriend." She says

"I can… Put you in a wheelchair!" I notice the shiny one in the corner of the room, and ask Liza if it was her idea

"Yes. Yes it was." She nods her head.

"Someone watches too much Disney Channel.." I mumble under my breath.

"Who da what now?" Liza cocks her head to the left

"Never mind." I say, and turn away from her

"No, really?" Mabel looks past me, and back into the kitchen, and we all turn to look, "She's still here?"

"Yes Mabel. I _live_ here." Pacifica retorts

Liza rolls her eyes, and slouches in her chair

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Well, no one likes me because no one likes _her."_ She explains sullenly

"I like you." I say

"Yeah, but" She gets interrupted by me

"Mabel likes you" I counter

"And who else?" She catches on

"My parents, the doctors… You practically saved Mabel's life Liza, you're a hero. You are liked." I feel proud of myself for coming up with that on the spot, but no one else seems to notice that I even spoke.

"Why? They won't like me for who I am, they dislike me for who she is." Liza moans

"Well, we all like you, and that's the important thing."

"But Dipper," She looks up at me, with sad eyes, and I instantly feel sad as well, "My own parents want to send me into foster care! What kind of person am I that my own parents want to rid the world of me?"

"You are a good person, Liza. I know." I put my hand on her shoulder

"Dipper," She asks

"Yeesss…" I know she is scared of something

"Can you solve this riddle?" She asks, and then her eyes roll up in her head, and she speaks in a strange deep voice, "_ I cannot be touched, but I can take you to better places. I don't hurt you, but I hurt others. I can't be sent away. I leave once I take you. It is unexpected, but I come. So watch out, for I am coming, and I am… _So, what do you think?" Liza asks

I look around the table, but find that no one else saw that, "Liza…. I hate to say this but…"

"What?" She raises her eyebrows, and looks at me sadly again

"The answer is obvious. It's death."


	10. Coming

**HEY! SO SO SO SOSS SO SOS SO SSO S OS SOOS SOS SOS OS SOS OSO S S OS} OSO S SO SORRY! Haha, did you catch the soos? You'd better have. This will be my last chapter for a while, until the new episode. If you are anxious, send me an idea for a character, because I am making a movie for GF, so… yeah please include name, looks, and personality. Maybe their history if you're up for it**

Chapter 10: Coming

Liza stares at Dipper for some reason unknown. I have no idea why they stare4 at each other that way, it's not a lovey dovey way, but more like a OMG! Way.

I TAKE THIS TIME TO ASK WHAT IS GOING ON. "What is going on guys?" I ask

Dipper looks at Liza, and whispers something I can't hear. Then, he turns to me, and says that they were discussing what to get me for our next birthday.

"A unicorn! No wait, I have Waddles. YES! I KNOW! Get me a-" I never get to finish my sentence because my Mom comes in.

"Kids, you know, we do have to leave, and you do have to go to school soon, so we will be on a plane tomorrow night to head home." She says

"But MOM! I NEED A BOYFRIEND!" I yell

"Mom, Liza and I.." Then he trails off, and glances between me and Liza. Dipper is such a silly boy. I shake my head at that.

Then, I turn around. I realize, a strange 11 year old has been following me around. "Dipper? Do you know who she is?"

"No, Mabel. I don't." He looks at her intently. "Who are you?"

"I," She says, in a stuffy voice, "Would never give away my real name, so you can call me Katniss Jean Pines."

I realize, "HEY! You have the same last name as us! Welcome back to the family" I yell, hug her, and jump up and down. She jumps as well, but then her striped headband falls down, and she looks embaressed.

"Hi Mabel. I'm writing a story about you." She says, excitedly

Dipper eyes her strangely "How do you know who we are?"

"Um… Okay, promise me you guys won't think I'm crazy," She looks around, and we all nod, even my mom, "But you guys are on a TV show called Gravity Falls, the name of the town you live in." She twirls a strand of her waist length golden brown hair.

"Um, that creeps me out almost as much as weeping angels." Liza says

"OM-ER!" She yells, "You watch Doctor who too?"

"Yes!" Liza gasps

"Well, I've been writing a story about you guys. Mabel, I know what goes on in your head."

"Oh yeah? What number am I thinking of?" I quickly think -16473

"Negative 16,473." She answers, and I gape openly at her. "Dipper, You should do that."

"You really think so?" He asks, and she closes her eyes and nods.

"Liza, I pretty much made you up." She pulls out a drawing. "This is you." Liza takes the picture, and runs her hands over it, as if she can't believe it's real. "Mabel, I can find you a boyfriend."

"Really!" My head fills with thoughts of blonde boys, red heads, blue eyes, and

"Mabel, please, I know where he is right now." She says, and beckons for me to come. My mom, standing in the doorway, lets us through.

She opens the door to go outside, and there is boy, about a year older than the girl, probably my age. He has orange-bronze hair, and really pale skin. I gasp, "Is he a vampire?" I ask

"Yup. Mabel I went all the way to England to find him. I live in… Well, I wouldn't give that away, so, I'll say I live in one of the states on the east coast of America that starts with New."

The boy looks at me. "Hi Mabel, I'm Henry." He walks closer, and I ask if he's a real vampire. He nods. I squeal. The girl walks inside, presumably to talk to Dipper and Liza. I k now, at least for me, presumably is a big word. I used it today. HA! Take that Dipper! I did use a big word today!

"Um, Mabel, are you okay?" Henry looks at me.

"Yes!" I yell, and he smiles awkwardly

"You are a funny girl, Mabel. I like you." He says, and I tingle inside.

"Derp. What a coincidence," ,I say,

"What?" He looks at me funny

"I like me too! "Then I double over laughing. Then, I see little faces popping out from in-between trees. Suddenly, I remember my first boyfriend. Gnomes! I hope they haven't come to take me back. Those buttfaces. "Let's go inside…" I whisper to Henry.

Dipper and Liza are still talking to the girl with the black penguin sweater. I think they are talking about that thing that thing they wouldn't tell me earlier. So I interrupt them, "DIPPER! THE GNOMES ARE AFTER ME AGAIN!" He looks at me, and so do Liza and My long lost cousin, Katniss Jean Pines.

We hear a yell from outside, pounding footsteps, and then Pacifica bursts through the door. "What is going on? And Liza, stop bringing strange people to my house."

Gnomes knock on the door, and I fall over laughing on my side, maybe it's Pacifica they want as their queen now! That would be funny.

"Get this thing off of me!" Pacifica has opened the door, and now Schmebulock is biting her legs. I can't breathe.

"Oh, Man. Bad luck." Liza looks at her cousin and gives a little giggle.

"I knew it!" Katniss yells, her brown hair bounces

"Knew what?" Dipper asks. I'm curious as well.

"I needed a funny part for my books, and there it is."

We all laugh, because she's right, that can lighten the mood even if there is like, death in the air. Pacifica kicks him off her leg, and he starts barfing my now second favorite color, rainbow.

"EW." I cringed.

"That is kind of gross," Liza confirmed

"Hey, Guys," Katniss asked the whole room, "Anything to say to my 7 followers?"

"Um, Hi!" Henry waves, even though they can't see him

"Hey, " Dipper and Liza say at the same time, then giggle like two second grade girls sharing a secret

"Um , Hi people!" I ay, "I guess you knew I was in a coma, when I didn't. Can you believe it was ten months! Wow! I could make a move of this!" I wave, like Henry, then, I realize, "OMG! GUS! I've been wearing the same sweater for 10 months!" I yell, and run in circles

Dipper and Liza giggle again, except this time, they try to hold it back.

"Wow. You were In a coma? I feel bad, and I'm dead." Henry looks up

I hear a gasp from the other side of the room, it's Dipper and Liza, broken from the treance of happiness. You like that line, so do I.

"Mabel!" Katniss yells,

"Fine, no more shout outs to the audience."

"Oh…" Liza sighs

"Duh." Dipper face palms

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys!" I rush forward, "Dipper, Henry" I point

"Hey," Dipper says

"Hey," Henry heys back

"This is Liza." "Liza, this is Henry, he's a vampire."

"Cool." She says, "But I have a better boyfriend."

"Hmm?" I say, as Dipper widens his eyes

"My boyfriend's a monster hunter."

"Heh. Yeah…" Dipper looks around nervously, but mom has left.

"Um… Guys…" Liza says, "You do know Spring break ends tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." I look at my feet,

"Sadly."

"DIPPER! MABEL!" My mother shouts from a couple rooms over "TIME TO GO!"

Dipper and I jump, but we reluctantly start moving to the door, Katniss follows us as we both mumble, "Coming."


End file.
